Izaya Hates Cats
by 29thcarnival
Summary: As Shizuo learns to keep his cool, Izaya is swiftly losing his. He never thought Shizuo would change. It started with a kitten, then Shizuo could hold his temper longer, then he developed social skills. "This all happened because of that damn cat. If only it never came, if only that monster would stop becoming human!". -Rated T for emotional .
1. Chapter 1

Izaya Hates Cats

The only sound in the spacious office of the most respected and dangerous information broker is the rapid sound of typing and clicks of the mouse as said information broker, Izaya Orhiara, sits in his desk working on his recent job. He stops and leans back in the chair, looking at a stack of papers still left to do on his desk. Izaya spins his chair to face the wall behind him that is completely made of huge glass windows to overlook the streets of Shinjuku to be able to observe his most loved beings- humans.

Izaya loves all hhhumans- all humans excluding Shizuo Heiwajima. Shizuo isn't a human in Izaya's standers. Looking at the people walking back and forth in the streets doing their own things: A teenage boy with black hair eating a hamburger and talking on the phone, a middle aged man crossing the street, a little kid crying and a mother picking up the crying child, all of it can be seen by him. But sitting and watching them isn't as interesting as it is to interact with them.

"I'm taking a little break to stop by Ikebukuro." He says.

Not hearing a reply from his secretary, Izaya spins his chair back around to see that Namie isn't there.

"Hmm." He shrugs and stands up, walking to the couch and grabbing the black jacket with the fur lining the hem of of the jacket, hood, and sleeves that was disgarded on it, his usual attire. He puts it on and walks out the door.

'Maybe I'll run into that senseless monster today?' Izaya thinks hopefully while he humming and walking down the streets of Ikebukruo with a skip in his step. He walks down a street with a run-down hotel when he hears a familiar voice.

"-One more job left for us today then-" A man with brown dread locks and wearing a red shirt under a black tux walks around the corner. Izaya stops, knowing that if Tom is here that means Shizuo is right behind him, being the dept collector's bodyguard it's his job to be.

And just as Izaya predicts the blonde come into view behind Tom, wearing his signature bartender suit with blue sunglasses. Shizuo is looking down, opening a pack of cigarettes and still hasn't noticed Izaya.

Shizuo and Tom just came from a doing a job. They had a love hotel owner as the depth owner this time. He told Tom why he needed the money to try to get sympathy from Tom so he doesn't have to pay back the owned money.

What he confessed is that instead of investing the borrowed money to renovate his low-rated love hotel, he was using it to buy drinks for the girls in the bar he goes to, and they now think he's rich so he now needs MORE money.

Hearing that sorry excuse Shizuo couldn't hold his temper any longer with this fat idiot, and an unpleasant smell that was coming nearer was getting on his nerves, and beat him up. Only when the man pointed to his back pocket where he kept his money and Tom went and took the owned amount him and told Shizuo that he got the money did Shizuo stop, dropping the man on the ground and following Tom out the hotel.

Tom and Shizuo are walking to their next Dept owner when Ton notices Izaya and stops walking and steps aside. It was only common sense to not interfere with a fight between Shizuo and Izaya. Shizuo, taking out his lighter, looks at Tom with a question on his face.

"I'll go ahead." Tom says, turning and walking back around the corner. 'Been wanting to eat Russian sushi this morning.' Tom thinks as he takes the route to go the Russian sushi shop. These fights are extreme and it's best to just keep as far away as you can.

Shizuo is confused at Tom's sudden departure until he looks in front of him. His unlit cigarette is forgotten as a scowl forms on his face.

"I thought I smelled a flea... Izaya." Shizuo growls out the name of the person he hates most in the world. Izaya smirks at him, finding it slightly funny how Shizuo took a bit to finally take notice of him.

"Hello Shiz-chan~" Izaya says displaying his usually cocky smirk and Shizuo scowling.

"What are you doing here?" Shizuo asks as he adjusts his blue sunglasses on his nose. "Did i tell you to stay out of Ikebukaru?"

"I was in the mood for some Russian sushi and I promised Simon I'd drop by when I can." Izaya shrugs one shoulder nonchalantly, pretending he doesn't understand why Shizuo is so mad. As if clueless about the face he was the reason for most of the big trouble caused in Ikebukuro.

"Simon does delivery and I'm sure there are many Sushi shops in Shinjuku." Shizuo answers glaring at the information broker that wrecks havoc where ever he goes. Izaya chuckles then his face turns serious. With a quick flick of his wrist Izaya's black switch blade slips out of his jacket sleeve and into his open palm.

"Seems like you figured me out, I just wanted to come mess with you for a bit," Izaya's face cracks into a smile as he sees Shizuo tense up and grab a sign post, crushing part of the cylinder under his plam , and riping it with ease out of the ground.

"It's fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Namie just had a phone call from her younger brother, Seiji. She brought the phone to her chest, pressing it to her heart while smiling. The phone call wasn't a long one. It consisted of Seji giving her a short report on how he's doing, reassuring her that he and his girlfriend, previously his ex-stalker, are doing fine, he has to report to her twice a day to keep her at ease, and that he only needs some more money. Namie gladly told Seji her credit card number and pin for him to extract any amount of money he may need and telling him to ask her if he ever needs any help, anything at all.

She is interrupted while thinking about her beloved brother when she hears the sound of the door opening up and her employer enters his office, slightly panting but with a smile on his face and his movements light with happiness. She sighs and closed her phone, putting it in the pocket of her white lab coat.

Izaya throws his jacket on the couch and walks to his desk chair, landing on it while deliberately making it spin a little as he exhales lightly and looks up as Namie approaches.

"Where did you run off to?" She asks.

"I was taking a little break and went to Ikebukuro."

'Probably to annoy someone again.' Namie thinks putting her hand on her hip.

"But I ran into Shiz-chan and we had a little fight." Izaya tells Namie, smiling.

"And why are you so happy about that?" Namie asked. "If you hate Shizuo so much why not just leave him alone?" Izaya stops smiling.

"Why would I leave him alone? He's unpredcatble and rash and it's fun to mess with him..." He spins the chair sideways and lunges himself out of the chair. "If i had to explain it to you..." He walks slowly, looking at the boooks on his bookshelf. " it's like visiting a beast in the zoo but you get to play with it for a bit" 'And I'm the only one capable of playing with him.' Izaya thinks.

" You do know that Shizuo is a human, no matter how strong he is." Namie says, she's seen Shizuo a few times when she was out dong errands for Izaya in Ikebukuro and he seemed like a quiet guy- just plus all the extra strength.

Izaya laughs out and goes back to his desk, sitting back on the chair and rolling it closer to his desk and clicks his computer open to start working again. Namie raises an eyebrow at Izaya's laughter then turns around and walks back to the couch where she left her own work when she went to take Seji's call. Sitting down she picks up her disgarded papers and thinks 'Really. Maybe you do have kind of complex with Shizuo Izaya.'

After a few mintues of research his mind drifts back to Namies question.

"Why would I leave him alone? He's unpredictable and rash and it's fun to mess with him." Izaya says spinning the chair sideways and lunging himself out of it using his hands. "If I had to explain it to you..." He starts walking slowly, looking at the books on his bookshelf. "It's like visiting a beast in the zoo but you get to play with it for a bit" He finishes with his hands out. 'And I'm the only one capable of playing with him.' Izaya thinks.

"You do know that Shizuo is a human, no matter how strong he is or how he acts." Namie says, she's seen Shizuo a few times when she was out doing errands for Izaya in Ikebukuro and he seems like a quiet guy- just plus all the extra strength and a short fuse.

Izaya bursts out laughing and goes back to his desk, sitting back on the chair and rolling it closer to his desk. Namie hears the clicking of the mouse and sees the light of his computer turned on to start working again. She raises an eyebrow at Izaya's laughter

"What's so funny?" She asks. Not getting an answer Namie turns around and walks back to the couch where she left her own work when she went to take Seji's call. Sitting down she picks up her discarded papers and thinks 'Maybe you do have kind of complex with Shizuo, Izaya.'

dispite his effort to fouce on his work Izaya finds himself asking Namie's question again.

'Why do I go to him when I hate him?...' Izaya clicks a few times and starts reading. A few more clicks and typing later, he picks up his back cellphone that was on his desk and makes a few phone calls to some of this trusted sources to confirm his information. Shutting the phone and putting it back on the desk he goes back to his monitor.

'Humans are the most interesting creatures you'll ever hope to find. They are weak, shallow minded and predictable. Easily bent and broken and twisted. But weak? breakbale? predictable? That's not Shizuo. Shizuo isn't a human and he will never BE human. Thought he sometimes tries to act like one, he's a monster inside and out.' He gets a text from his clinet, the sound of the message gets him out of his thought.

Opening up the phone, he replies to the text and a few more messages are sent untill they both agreed on a place to meet so Izaya could tell the client the information he needs. Izaya shuts his phone and picks up a couple of papers from his stack to study.

'I can predict humans, it's fun and easy to know what they are going to do next, but Shizuo is unpredictable. He isn't weak- he's the very personification of violence. breakable? ... Shizuo is breakable...but he whenever he breaks he just grows back stronger, and stronger...and stronger still. There really is no limit to his-'

"Namie would you please go get me some sushi? I'm hungry" Namie turns to him with an annoyed look on her face. "I can't focuse on my work if i didn't have anything to eat all day." Namie sighs and stand up, walking to the door. "Russian sushi please." Izaya calls after her.

"I'll be sure to tell them to give me the expired fatty tuna." Namie says before she closes the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Namie finally exits the Russian sushi shop, feeling so full that she has doubts that she'll need to eat anything tomorrow.

Namie has never been in the shop before although she constantly sees Simon out of the shop passing out fliers and trying to get some costumers but only succeeding to scare away most people by his intimidating appearance.

So the few customers they do mange to bring are usually over fed by Simon and Dessin. Although the sushi's cost is quite inexpensive, she didn't plan to actually eat any of the weird looking sushi they serve, she went in with the simple plan to ask for some fatty tuna for take out, pay, and leave.

But she wasn't able to leave, or in more precise words: be released, without eating at least eating seven servings of 'sushi' to satisfy Simon and Dennis. Not only that but she only asked for a small box of Fatty tuna sushi put in a container for take out but they gave her way more than she asked and the load was big and bulky. Dessin fit it all in two plastic bags so she can carry it with some amount of comfort.

Confident that she gained a few pounds she turns, holding Izaya's requested fatty tuna in her both her hands, and walks towards Shinjuku.

She pauses to shift her hold on the heavy bags and continues on her way only to stop again when she hears a loud crash and looks up as a vending machine flies up straight into the air.

She stares at it for a few moments as it stays suspended in the air for a few seconds before coming back down and disappearing behind a building. she, and everyone else in Ikebukuro, already knows the only person capable of throwing a vending machine in the air is Shizuo.

It's a usually daily occurrence in Ikubakaru: Someone got Shizuo mad and he got his usual fit of rage and he throws things that shouldn't be possible for a human to carry, let alone throw several meters into the air on a daily basis.

But of course everyone knows that Shizuo isn't a normal human.

Namie hears a scratching sound and looks down to see a small grey kitten scratching curiously at the plastic bag in her hand.

"gha." Namie sharply pulled the bag higher and out of reach of the kitten, realizing Namie had noticed her, scurries off somewhere out of sight around the corner.

Namie continues to walk with purpose and pose or as much as she can master while holding two big white plastic bags that, she now notices, might attract other stray cats to her. She walked with sure, firm steps. 'tap-click tap-click tap-click' all the way out of Ikabukaro and entered Shinjuku where Izaya's office is.

Izaya knows that Simon will probably make Namie late so while he's waiting he's getting some work done, The sound of his fingers dancing on the keyboard is a comforting sound to the silence in the large sized office.

A few minutes later he pauses his research and smiles with contentment. He has found what he was looking final piece in the puzzle.

He also finds out that it's already mid afternoon.

Izaya's eyes are getting a bit dry from staring at the computer screen for so long and he spins his chair around to face the huge window panels Overlooking the bustling people on the street sand the cars going back and forth, everyone having something to do and every human as interesting and intereging as the next.

'They are all breakable toys to mess with.' Izaya thinks smiling.

He leans his back on his chair, enjoying the view, when a street sign pole catches his attenchin. The sigh was a yellow triangle, but the drawing or the words that were written on it was too far away for him to make out. But it wasn't the sign that attracted Izaya's atttenchin, It was the person the sign reminded him of: Shizuo.

'Humans are so predictable, so breakable, disposable... Humans are made to be broken and twisted and bent.' Izaya doesn't notice the long brown haired woman wearing a lab coat cross the street. 'But shizuo? Shizuo isn't breakable,and he doesn't break without fixing himself right up and becoming even stronger making it that much harder to be broken again. him being predictable?' Izaya chuckle heartlessly ' disposable...well...' Izaya shakes his head 'A being like that shouldn't be considered human. Shziuo is a mon-'

Izaya's train of thought is disturbed when he hears the click of his office door knob turn and Namie walking in with a two plastic bag containing Izaya's ordered sushi. Izaya spins his chair to face the front of his desk again while Namie walks puts his Sushi on the table with a double 'thump'.

"You know that Russai Sushi has delivery just like evey other sushi shop I just passed by." Namie says putting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow, accusingly, at Izaya who opens his mouth to respond when he notices the door opening a few more inches wider.

Namie, having to her hands full, didn't close the door when she came in.

Izaya shuts his mouth and leans a bit to the side to see around Namie. He looks just in time to see that he has a little small intruder entering his office.

Namie turns around to see what has suddenly gotten Izaya's attenchin and her eyes go up, then down to see the small grey stray kitten she had shooed earlier to get away from the sushi.

"I thought I lost it on my way here." Namie says indifferently with a shoulder shrug.

The kitten sniffs the air a bit then comes in completely, making its way to the table where it scratched the legs, trying to find a way to get to the top where the sushi is.

Izaya goes under his desk and picks it up by its' stomach. He holds it up a safe distance from his face, his brown eyes holding the kitten's dark grey ones.

After a full second of this staring contest, in which Namie watched with humor, Izaya turns it away from him and towards his secretary while distractedly looking back at his computer screen and the paper stack on his desk.

"Go put it back outside, I don't have time for a pet." Izaya says not looking up, he wipes his hand on his pants from the grey fur sticking to it.

Namie takes the kitten in one hand and walks towards the door when Izaya says:

"Leave it near Simon's sushi shop, let them have some fun with it"

"Fine." She answers closing the door behind her.

'Just another way to annoy everyone around you' She thinks in her mind as she walks outside for the second time today and goes into Ikebukoro with a silent ,blinking kitten hanging in her cupped right hand.


	4. Chapter 4

The walk all the way from Shinjuku to Simon's sushi shop in Ikebukuro was a quite one. The kitten let itself be carried in an uncomfortable position in Namie's hand, silently looking around is passive curiosity. Namie herself almost forgot that she was holding a small animal in her hand, that is until they start to getting close to the sushi shop.

The kitten squirms suddenly after being so clam and still, Namie lets it go, and watches as it jumps down on the pavement, runs all the way to the front of the sushi shop and smack into the leg of the person walking out.

Namie's looks up from the cat to see Shizuo Heiwajima looking down with his eyebrows furrowed slightly at the creature. The cat backs away a bit, leaps, and starts climbing Shizuo's pant leg. He lifts his leg up a bit and looks around for the owner.

Namie choices this time to sharply turn around and walk back where she came from. Whatever he's going to do with the cat isn't any of her concern, and she's tired from all the walking she's been doing today. Wiping grey fur from her hand on her red skirt. She notices Tom while passing him by, probably on his way home. 'I guess Shizuo is off duty.' Namie thinks half heatedly as she crosses the street.

A few minutes earlier Tom and Shizuo had parted ways since Shizuo's job was done for the day. On Shizuo's way home he passed by Russai Sushi and thought he'd drop by for a quick bite and also to say hello to Simon since he hasn't talked him in a while, being busy recently with his job and consistently having to deal with Izaya.

As he's eating he accidentally drops one of his sushi rolls on himself, the rice and fish tumbling down on his vest, lap, and legs, finding it's way to the ground. He picked the fallen food from his lap and the floor, not bothering wiping his clothes since he's planning on washing them anyways when he gets home.

Paying for his food, he walks out of the shop a few minutes later after having a plate of sushi and having a nice short conversation with Simon and Dessin. They don't pester Shizuo to eat twice his fill like their other customers for the simple reason of trying to avoid annoying Shizuo, the two ex solders are pacifist and try to avoid fighting as much as possible. And they can see that it's been a while since Shizuo made been left in peace so they lad off and let him eat until on his own accord.

Shizuo walks out of the shop and something bumps into his leg. Pausing, he looks down to see a small furry creature in front of him. When he realizes it's a small grey kitten, He makes to walk around it but the little creature shakes it's head from the collision and suddenly starts to climb his pants.

Shizuo feels little painless pinches as it's claws goes though the fabric of his pants. He lifts his leg up a bit and looks around to see the owner. But no one was looking this way at the cat so it must be a stray. Also, Shizuo notices as it gets closer, it doesn't really look the cleanest.

Shizuo tries to gently shake it off his leg, but that only manages to get the kitten to grab on tighter. He feels himself getting a little bit irritated by this kitten's stubbornness.

'Why is it even climbing on me in the first place?' He thinks setting his foot back on the ground. Shizuo bends down and, as gently as possible, slides his hand underneath its slender belly and lifts it off, the kitten letting go with minimal struggle.

But before he puts it on the ground, he has a moment of sympathy for the tiny creature for being able easily feel its ribs underneath his palm.

'I guess it wouldn't hurt to feed it...And it'll probably give Simon a hard time if I leave it here.'

Shizuo sighs and straightens up, putting the fur ball in the crock of this arm. The kitten, a bit surprised, stays silent and keeps nuzzling his vest and sniffing it, rubbing it's head against his chest a few times, before settling down in a small ball. He admits to himself that this feeling isn't all that unpleasant.

Walking towards his apartment, he receives a lot of curious glances and stares as he was walking back home.

He's used to it: being stared at.

But today people where staying at him because of the cat he's holding. Most people were wondering as they looked at Shizuo passing by them, 'why is the 'strongest man in Ikebukuro' is holding a kitten?' Not many were thinking of how lucky this cat is but no one dare go up and ask him what he was doing with a kitten?


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N-** Sorry for the late update, feel free to PM me if I don't update this once every week. I hope you enjoy and please share your thoughts!

* * *

Shizuo just wants to go home, feed the kitten and let it out again. Afterwards calling it a day and going straight to bed. He unlocks the door and walks in, the cat was still sniffing and rubbing it's small face into his vest.

"Is this what all cats do?" He asks it, not necessarily expecting a reply. It looks up from its rubbing to stare at him for a few moments, unblinking. It's eyes seem to observe his face, he notices that the kitten's eyes are a deep grey color with small spots of blue. Before he could get a closer look at the unusual color of the pupils, it turn away and goes back to its previous task, only its long white whiskers peeking out from the side of it's head. Any attempt Shizuo made to distance it from him was in vain and met with its protest by clawing at his vest. Giving up, he so simply kept one arm crooked to carry it while he walks to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator to get some milk for the kitten he mumbles to the chilled air in front of him:

"What would a cat like to eat...?"

The kitten, as if understanding his question and is giving answer, lifts its head up from the black fabric it's been so attached to and faces the refrigerator. With a swift turn and leap, it goes right in the fridge and trots quickly over to a small bowl covered with a green lid towards the back. Once it reaches it it looks over its shoulder at Shizuo, waiting.

"You want that?" He reaches in and grabs the bowl that contains the left over breakfast he had this morning. He takes a small peek inside the bowl and sees it's mostly salmon and rice. Standing up, he shuts the fridge and puts the food on the table. He forgot to get the milk and goes back to the refrigerator and opens it up to see a terrified kitten shivering in the back next to tomorrow tonight's dinner.

"Sorry." he apologizes while chuckling. he takes the trembling kitten out and puts it next to him on the floor. It stays still, staring ahead at nothing. Shizuo grabs two milk bottles and closes the fridge again. He stops to get a shallow bowl and a small plate from the cabinet above the sink, holding everything in his two hands and managing not to drop anything on his way to the table. With some small 'clings and clangs' he puts everything down and opens up one of the bottles, filling the shallow bowl with milk. Also he opens the lid of the left overs, and with his chopsticks, he takes out a bit too much rice and fish, putting it somewhat neatly on the plate. After opening up his own milk bottle, Shizuo turns around and realizes that the kitten isn't where he left it.

Walking back to the font of the fridge, he bends down to look near floor level."Where are you?" He furrows his eyebrows before hearing a small shuffling sound and the quick 'Durrrr' of the chair being push back and looks up to see the kitten hanging on the edge of the table with it's two front paws.

Shizuo comes over and makes to help it get up on the table top but it turns its small head to him and scratches him with it's lower paw, giving him a short stare before turning back to its task.

Shizuo stands there ignoring the thin, short, scratch that still isn't visible but can be felt slightly to stare at the dangling kitten as it ties in vain to get on top. It's been made clear that it didn't want his help. With a soundless whelp, it loses its grip and falls "thump" on the wooden floor. I thought all cats fall on their feet -Shizuo thinks to himself. It quickly stands up and starts to climb the chair once again. And when it reaches the seat of the chair and tries to jump it successfully fails. Shizuo, who is watching this whole ordeal with shortening patience and cross arms, starts to grown and roll his eyes.

"Why are you being so stubborn and making this hard on yourself?" He says with a sigh. Swiftly he gently grabs the kitten by the middle and sets it on the table top with a low tap. It happens so quickly the kitten takes a bit to figure out what just happens, first moving it's middle section as if to check if it's hurt. Realizing that he might have injured the small creature, Shizuo gets a knot in his stomach and watches the furry animal check itself. But once the grey kitten decides it was fine it lifted its head up high in proud, apparently thinking it got here by itself and walks over to the food. Shizuo chuckles at its silliness and sighs in relief, sitting down and opening the second milk container.

Before eating the kitten gives one glance at Shizuo and waits. "Go, eat." He nods to it and it turns back and starts eating.

After drinking his milk, Shizuo tilts his head up and stares at the white ceiling. The only sound in the medium sized apartment is the soft slurping sounds as the kitten drinking its milk. Rapid and soft, not very unpleasant sound... He closes his eyes for a few minutes and opens them again when he hears a soft thud and see the kitten , and the food, are gone. Honesty he expected there to be a few left overs since there was a lot of food ,he assumed, for a kitten to eat, not to mention how fast it ate it so fast. He leans in and chuckles when he sees that the kitten even licked the plate and bowel clean. But...where is it?

He stands, yawning, and walks into the living room. The kitten seems to be having the time of it's life. Running in the hall way and back, attempting to climb things that were too tall for it to manage and rolling around on the carpet. Shizuo can't keep his eyes fouced at the small figure running around the room, or muster up the strength to try and stop it.

Slowly walking to the door he thinks 'Why bother chasing after it? It'll eventually leave right?' Opening the door up a few inches,enough for the kitten and goes into his bathroom to take a shower, it's been a long day. 'It'll tired itself out and leave once it gets bored.' he concludes as he steps under the warm shower.

After a few minutes Shizuo comes out of the steamy bathroom wearing comfortable pajama pants and a large white t-shirt. His hair was still slightly wet so he put his towel on his shoulders to dry it later and to keep it from socking his shirt. By now he completely forgot that he even has a kitten in his apartment until he sees it curled up in the corner of the couch with its face tucked in snugly. Shizuo makes to see if his door was still ajar and almost misses the surprise.

The small creature hadn't broken anything, no it was too week and small to be able to push anything over or topple anything down. It didn't shred the pillows or curtains. What it did do? 's what it did.

Shizuo had put the bartender suit he was wearing that day in the laundry bin and put a fresh suit on the arm of the couch so that he could wear it the next day for work but in hopes of finding its beloved sushi smell it expected, the kitten didn't stop searching until it got bored. Resulting in the suit was now full of grey fur sticking to it, and to clarify: not very CLEAN fur.

"It's just a dumb kitten and doesn't know anything. It doesn't know anything. No. Nothing. It's not it's fault. It's not it's fault. It's not it's fault... "

Shizuo tries to calm his irritation to avoid hurting the small kitten laying asleep on the couch. With quick, stiff, steps, he carries the kitten out the door and closes it. With a guff he turns and goes to his kitchen. It's gone and when it wakes up it'll just leave...still the knot in his stomach gets tighter as his head starts to fill with the 'what if's like: How will it survive? Is the hallway warm? What if someone cruel comes and takes the poor unexpecting sleeping kitten?-

After that thought he isn't in the mood to worry anymore. 'At least it's fed.' Shizuo thinks as he put the bowel and plate in the kitchen sink and give a big yawn. There is no way a monster could keep such a frail kitten- for all he knows him abandoning it was for the best. Before it got attached and not leave- or before he got attached.

Quickly brushing his teeth and throwing his towel on the towel bar, still hadn't used it but really never expected himself too, he walks to his bedroom and goes to bed.

'I wish...I wasn't a monster...'


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N- **Please tell me your thought on if the characters are acting 'in character' or not and your over all thoughts on this chapter. Thanks and hope you enjoy!

* * *

After Namie came back she went right to work on the obnoxiously long list of things Izaya wants to bring on his trip that he made while she was gone. She kept going in and out of rooms and looking through the book shelf, she also had to find Izaya's ridiculous amount of phones. After getting everything on the list she had to start stuff into the luggage, and he wouldn't leave her alone: asking her if she got this, can she handle not wrinkling anything, if he could help (sarcastically), and for her to avoid putting any explosives in the bag.

Wanting Izaya to shut up she told him about what happened with the cat and Shizuo. Izaya stopped his annoying chatter and rapid trying (he is finishing up most of the work he has to do in Ikebukuro: severing any unnecessary ties with his 'entertaining humans', giving clients their requested information, ect) and looks up from his busy monitor.

Once she's finished telling him, Namie continues to half-hearty fold clothes, piling them on top of each other, simply ignoring the informant and his thoughtful silence.

"Well, a cat has nine lives..." Izaya says with a shrug before telling Namie to continue, but being disappointed, but not particularly surprised, at hearing that she didn't stay longer to see what had happened afterwards.

"I didn't care enough to stay and watch." She says with a shrug, now working on putting the piles of clothes into the suit case, occasionally glancing at her phone.

"He couldn't have taken it home," He tells an inattentive Namie who has lost interest and didn't try to pretend she was listening to him. "But if he did, it'd be just the unexpected thing Shizu-chan would do." He concludes.

He glances at his book shelf. On the high shelves, most of the spines read something about mythology and legends. "I remember something across something about great heroes being reincarnated into animals after they die." he starts but stops, loosing his train of thought.

Izaya looks at his jacket and then glances behind him at the streets. It's the mid afternoon and most students are getting dismissed from school at this hour. The streets and stores getting quickly crowded with groups of friends talking and laughing, some going in fast food restaurants, others at game stores, a few heading towards karaoke. Some are wearing the new familiar Raida high school uniforms but others are wearing different uniforms belonging to other schools.

"I'll go see how Shizu-chan's doing," Izaya says before glancing back at his monitor as a message appears. Turning to see what it is, another 2 pop up. All three messages are from different companies double checking that he'll keep his meeting date with them today. "But later," he grins "I can see the monster later, Right now I have my money hungry humans to look forward too."

Namie, who's finally finished Izaya's packing and now is busy arranging papers and business meetings in the far corner of the room, says "I'm sure no one needs you to see how their doing." she comments, smacking a few files on the table to even them before putting them in Izaya's suit case's pocket. "Especially Shizuo. You don't even like him." she adds.

"He's a burden, but I want to see if he took the cat. Also, I want to say goodbye before I leave." He says.

"It just sounds like your giving excuses to justify your need to constantly annoy him." Namie mutters as she makes tea for herself. Izaya grins.

"Oh really? And what do you call obsessing over your brother and calling it 'protecting?"

Namie slams her tea down on her table, the green liquid spilling a small amount and turns her head to Izaya with clenched teeth.

"How dar-" She stops when her phone rings. She quickly takes it out and smiles at the number. Looking up she sees Izaya's smirk and glares, going outside to answer. Hearing the slam of the door and the faint beeps of a few more messages, Izaya goes back to his work, ignoring Namie's comments.

He had to work well into the night to finish most of his business and couldn't find the time to go visit the blonde until the early morning of the next day. Izaya woke up early, the sky a white-ish blue, and didn't waste much time in going to Shizuo's apartment.

It's a rather dull walk to Shizuo's apartment. Usually the Ikeburuko streets is restless with activity, causing Izaya to be surrounded by the most interesting, predictable, and the most manipulated creatures; always doing something new, something contractive to their words: lying through their smiles and concerns (walks are often pleasurable for Izaya). But taking a walk from Shinjuku to Ikebukuro at now five in the morning, it's rational to assume that there isn't going to be much activity; Just some cars zipping past or a few lifeless 24/7 stores.

Izaya sighs and puts his hands in his jacket pockets. He isn't too bored, the knowledge that he was heading to Shizuo was enough excitement to keep him satisfied, and make him rather anxious. No matter how many times Izaya faces Shizuo the feeling of anxiousness never goes away.

Having no control over what happens, how things are going to turn out; not being able to figure out what's he's going to do next or how he'll react every time isn't something Izaya normally has to worry about. He's regularly in control. He knows exactly how the pieces would fall, and they'll fall perceptibly how he wants them to. The only person who wouldn't let him have that control...

Whistling Izaya gets off the elevator and pauses. In the front of Shizuo's door is a small grey kitten. It's pacing back and forth across the with of his door. Izaya begins to walk towards it.

"Did Shizuo kick you out?" The kitten looks at him and, much to Izaya's surprise, gave him a very unimpressed glance up and down, then looks back at the door and give it a few weak scratches, pause, then continues to pace back and forth.

"If he let you go I don't see why your so determined to get back." Izaya says with a shrug then smiles. "Your only with him for the food." -Even animals have ulterior motives. "But cats aren't really my thing." He admits. The cat looks up at him and locks eyes with him. Izaya lifts a brow in challenge by compulsion, But it looks down again, and he ignores it, knocking on the door. -Cowardly cat. he thinks idly.

He waits a few moment. Grinning, he raises a clenched fist and is about to hammer on the door to rudely wake an undoubtedly sleeping Shizuo when the door gets open by a messy haired, droopy eyed Shizuo who quints at Izaya, trying to focus his vision; He standing a bit unsteadily, leaning against the door frame. Izaya blinks, smirks, and starts chuckling at Shizuo's appearance.

"Why are you here?" Shizuo asks, his voice slightly deeper sounding than usual. Hearing Izaya's annoyingly familiar loud laughter managed to wake him up a bit more and he feels a headache forming. -Why does Izaya have to bother me so dam early? he thinks. Since he was a child getting up too early gave him a headache, but he got up anyway, expecting his neighbor or Tom or maybe even Kasuka since those are the only people who could possibly come to his apartment but seeing that it was only this pain in the ass he's feeling extremely irritated. Now remembering that Kasuka would have called first, His job doesn't start till 8 and Tom usually texts him, and his neighbors are afraid of him.

"Aw, did I wake Shizu-chan from his beastly slumber?" Izaya taunts and Shizuo sighs.

"Go away." Shizuo moaned, closing his eyes from the bright lights of the hallway and makes to close the door but Izaya pulls it back open. Surprising to Izaya, Shizuo almost stumbles, not expecting that. - Always full of surprises Shizu-chan.

Izaya long ago figured out that Shizuo easily gets headaches early in the morning, something that came a surprise to Izaya, and continues talking. "Is that how you'll treat me? And after I horned you by personal visit? After taking the library of walking, sweat drippi-"

"-What do you want?" Shizuo asks through clenched teeth. Izaya sees Shizuo rub his temples, and Izaya chuckles a bit more.

"Why do you assume I want something? Can't I visit you on a whim?" Izaya smirks as Shizuo punches the place Izaya had just been standing in. "so violent in the morning," Izaya dodges another angry fist once more. Having a pounding head ache, Shizuo's aim was more that a bit off. "What's got you so...riled up?" Izaya continues to taunt.

"Shut up!" Shizuo continues to try to land a punch on the agile bastard who continues to laugh as he dodges.

"Anyways I just came to see how's the pet owning thing coming along. But I see that didn't last long." Shizuo pauses and gives Izaya a confused face, causing Izaya to pause as well.

"What shit are you sprouting now?" He asks, thankful for not having to follow the informant around with his eyes and fists. The headache just continues to be terrible.

"The small kitten you happened to pick up yesterday." Izaya refuses to make that a question. -Did it just follow him to the door? To his uncertainty his eyebrows go up and a sadist smile comes on his face. "Let me guess, your irrational brain couldn't handle the responsibility and you threw it out." He guesses accurately. -I can still predict you. Izaya starts to think smugly before seeing Shizuo blink and for a split moment Izaya sees a bit of hurt in the hazel eyes and starts to feel his familiar frustration come again for the blonde because of his behavior and he tusks under his breath.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up already!" Shizuo looks back and froth for something to throw at this annoying prick. But fortunately for Izaya. this fight isn't on the street where there are vending machines, trash cans, cars, and even signs to be used at Shizuo's disposal,(not really they ARE public property) to throw at Izaya. So for now he has to try to catch the dam jumpy flea but that thought doesn't sound attractive at all due to the persistent and vibrant headache. Izaya can clearly see that Shizuo not in the best condition at all.

"It would be my pleasure if I could stay longer Shizu-chan and see you senselessly destroy your apartment building, but, I have a train to catch in half an hour so I gotta fly. Bye~"

Being in a confined space, there is only two escape routes: Elevator or the stairs. Running down the stairs Izaya thinks sarcastically -I could have ran into Shizu-chan apartment and jumped out the window. That'd be a way to make an impact... or maybe it'd make him thrilled...I don't know. Izaya thinks. But being too careless he looks back at Shizuo too late and only barely misses a punch that would have surely broken something. His already rapid heart beat increases in speed as he realizes what could have happened.

"Gotta say I won't be missing you!" He gives Shizuo a smirk from over his shoulder before he shuts the door and run down the stairs, jumping through flights. There is a chance Shizuo would come after him, he's done it many times before.

"I-ZA-YA!" Is what he hears but not the sound of the door opening or footsteps. -Probably from the headache. But Shizuo can only hear Izaya's faint laughs.

Shizuo mutters something inaudible as he sees the few holes and dents he made into the wall of his hallway. -I'll pay for this later. He thinks, Going back into his apartment. He locks the door and turns around, going straight for the kitchen to get an Asperin.

After chugging down the glass of milk he lets out a wide, tearful yawn and stretches. Not bothering to look at the clock; It's still too early to get ready for work, and he wants to go back to bed. His bedroom door already open when regrettably he went to go answer the door. -Even if I didn't answer he would have found a way in anyway. He thinks as he walks into his bedroom.

Shizuo walks to his bed and slowly lifts the covers, slipping in and closing his eyes. He drifts asleep feeling an odd bundle of warmth against his chest. Slowly going up. down. up.. down...


End file.
